Cowboy Casanova
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: Alice walked in on Jasper cheating on her. Now, she decides to tell the world what he has done, and save others the pain she went through. Nobody will fall for that cowboy casanova, ever agin. A/H. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the song Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.**_

**Alice's POV**

He would never do this ever again. Not just to me, but to anyone. I would not shed one more tear over Jasper Whitlock. I grabbed a tissue and dried my tear stained cheeks. Tonight was Open Mike Night at the bar across my street. I knew that he would be there with some random chick that he picked up off of the streets. This was my chance.

I stood up, and walked out the door of my apartment. My Stilettos were clicking against the pavement as I walked. As I approached the bar, sure enough, his car was there. How do I know that? His license plate says _Jazz_.

I walked in the bar confidently, and scanned the area for honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. My eyes finally locked on him. He was sitting at a table with his arm around some random red headed slut. I scoffed at them. I turned my head, and walked into the bathroom at the back of the bar. I walked over to the large, full scale mirror, and checked my appearance.

My black hair was perfectly spiky. My ivory skin showed no redness from my crying session. My icy blue eyes were glistening with anticipation. My black leather skinny jeans portrayed my small physique perfectly. My blue zebra striped shirt complemented my stunning eyes. I looked drop-dead gorgeous.

I turned and strutted out of the bathroom, satisfied with my appearance. I turned my attention to the stage. Nobody was performing. This was my chance.

I walked over to the bar, and sat down on a bar stool. The manager turned towards me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked politely.

"No, I was just wondering if anyone is performing next." I asked as I glanced up towards the stage.

"No, it hasn't been real busy tonight, would you like to?" He questioned me.

I nodded in confirmation.

"The stage is all yours." He told me as he turned and started talking to someone else who was sitting at the bar.

I hopped off of the bar stool and walked on the stage. I walked back to where the band was at.

"What song?" One of the men asked.

"Cowboy Casanova, by Carrie Underwood." I told them.

"Okay, just go out there and wait for us to start the music." He replied.

I walked back out onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone. The music started playing from backstage. All eyes immediately turned to me. I glanced over at Jasper, his eyes were wide in surprise, but he quickly composed himself before his slut noticed. I guess he thought I would be at home crying my eyes out. Maybe I was at first, but now, I was ready to show that bitch.

"Hey you guys, I'm Alice, and this song goes out to a Jasper Whitlock."

The music signaled that is was time for me to start singing.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a diseaseYou're running, you're trying, you're trying to hideAnd you're wondering why you can't get freeHe's like a curse, he's like a drugYou get addicted to his loveYou wanna get out but he's holding you down'Cause you can't live without one more touchHe's a good time cowboy CasanovaLeaning up against the record machineLooks like a cool drink of waterBut he's candy-coated miseryHe's the devil in disguiseA snake with blue eyesAnd he only comes out at nightGives you feelings that you don't want to fightYou better run for your lifeI see that look on your faceYou ain't hearing what I saySo I'll say it again'Cause I know where you beenAnd I know how it endsYou can't get awayDon't even look in his eyesHe'll tell you nothing but liesAnd you wanna believeBut you won't be deceivedIf you listen to meAnd take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy CasanovaLeaning up against the record machineLooks like a cool drink of waterBut he's candy-coated miseryHe's the devil in disguiseA snake with blue eyesAnd he only comes out at nightGives you feelings that you don't want to fightYou better run for your lifeRun run awayDon't let him mess with your mindHe'll tell you anything you want to hearHe'll break your heartIt's just a matter of timeBut just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy CasanovaLeaning up against the record machineLooks like a cool drink of waterBut he's candy-coated miseryHe's the devil in disguiseA snake with blue eyesAnd he only comes out at nightGives you feelings that you don't want to fightYou better run for your lifeOh you better run for your life_

When I was done singing, I took in a deep breath as I was generously applauded. I bowed, and walked off of the stage. I walked past his table, and patted his shoulder as I walked out.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jasper's face standing in front of me.

"Alice, you sang amazingly." Jasper told me.

Apparently he didn't get the part where that was supposed to offend him.

"Alice, I was so wrong. I really need you in my life. Please take me back." He pleaded. I looked into his blue eyes. He was sincere when he said he was wrong, and he wanted me back. But he wasn't sincere when he told me he needed me.

"No." I said firmly as I started walking away.

I felt that hand on my shoulder once again. I turned, and Jasper was standing there with hurt showing in his eyes.

"Alice, I am so sorry, and I will never do anything like that again. I love you." Jasper told me. Every word that came out of his mouth as a complete lie.

"Jasper, you are just a lying, cheating, good for nothing man whore. Rot in hell." I growled as I turned and walked away.

I walked to the door of my apartment, and turned to back. Jasper was standing in the same place he was when I left, with his jaw dropped.

I started laughing as I walked into my apartment. I sat on the couch and continued laughing. I got a sharp pain in my side from laughing too much, and tears streamed down my face. I guess that I lied when I said I wouldn't shed another tear over Jasper Whitlock. The truth is, from now on, whenever I think of Jasper Whitlock, I will always cry. Cry from laughing that is.

**So, how did you like it? I got this idea when I heard that song on the radio. So, please leave me a review and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
